


QueenArcher Q&A

by jordahparrish



Series: ShadowTubers [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia (aka Queen Of The Nerds) and Alec (aka TheArcher) are two famous gaming youtubers who happen to be close friends. They decide to do a Q&A together, of course this only results in hilarity. (This is pretty much a collaboration with alecsmoothwood on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	QueenArcher Q&A

“Hello fellow peasants,” Alec waved to the camera, “I'm here with everybody's favourite Queen, my favourite nerd, Lydi-”  
“Alec, this is being uploaded to my channel.”  
“Crap.”  
“You want to try that again?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Great.”  
“Hello fellow peasants, I'm going to be joining your Queen today, and my Queen, my favourite nerd.”  
“If you guys don't know, this is Alec, also known as 'The Archer', which sounds like a DC Villain. Anyway, I asked you guys to ask us both questions, Alec also tweeted it, or something along the lines of it.”  
“I said 'I'm with Lydia, send Qs'.”  
“So professional,” Lydia stared into the camera for a second, “anyway, let's get to the important questions.”

_justsneak_  
_what is your favourite soup?_

Lydia asked the question and then looked straight into the camera, “tomato.”  
“Tomato?” Alec looked to her, “really? Why not chicken soup?”  
“I'm a vegetarian!”

_BlondeVsRed_  
_Alec, do you admit to stealing my teddy when you were ten? – J._

“Oh, it's from Jace!” Lydia waited patiently for Alec to answer.  
Alec looked into the Camera lens in silence and then finally, “yes.”

_likeabossss_  
_Will Lydia ever do a video with Izzy?_

“I think sometime, yeah,” Lydia nodded, “for those who don't know, Izzy is MakeUpBell, she's Alec's sister and we're... Very good friends.”  
“Very good friends,” Alec repeated.  
“But I think I'll do a video with her sometime, she can do my make up!”

_helen1352933_  
_what youtuber would be your dream collab?_

“I...” Alec began quickly before Lydia could answer, “would actually love to do a video with MagnificentBane, I'd play something like Just Dance with him, he seems like he'd be a good competition.”  
“Ooh,” Lydia nodded at Alec's answer, “we need to make that happen, I guess, I'd like to do a collab with Izzy so... That would happen soon.”

_QueenArcher_  
_Be honest, are you guys dating?_

Alec had chosen a bad time to have a drink of water, Lydia seemed to waiting until the water got to his mouth before she asked the question. Alec choked slightly on the water. Lydia began giggling. 

_50shadesofgay_  
_you two are dating, right? It's super cute if you are._

Lydia was still laughing, almost shrieking with laughter, Alec was also doing his best not to chuckle, then he read out another one.

_Futurememories3029_  
_Are you guys married?_

Lydia was now out of frame trying to contain her laughter. Alec also tried to stop laughing and he looked into the camera with a dead pan expression.  
“No, no Ly-” a shriek of laughter from Lydia made Alec begin laughing again.  
Lydia came back into frame, her regularly perfect plait and ponytail slightly messier than before, “sorry about that guys,” she let out a little giggle, “no, Alec and I aren't dating, we're just close friends.”  
“Sorry to disappoint you and your fanfictions.”  
“Oh God have you read those?” Lydia looked between Alec and the camera with wide eyes, “it's haunting.”  
“I read a smut one once, bad experience. I mean like obviously no offense to the people who write these fanfictions, it's super great that you guys are being creative.”  
“But it's weird reading about Alec's-" *beep* "-in my-" *beep*

_jurassicbark_  
_Have you ever read QueenArcher fanfics?_

“That's our ship name,” Lydia looked to Alec, “QueenArcher.”  
“That's cute, but I mean, yes we've read fanfics as we just said, yes we condone creative writing, no we don't ship ourselves because we ourselves are not in a relationship.”  
“I'm in a relationship with someone else,” Lydia raised her hand and looked straight into the camera, “but you'll never know who.”  
“I know who,” Alec winked to the camera.

_Blessjess_  
_what are your favorite games?_

“Life is Strange!” Lydia answered immediately, “I don't care what you guys think, I cried so hard about that game.”  
“It's true, she called me up at like 2am when she finished recording the series and she just cried. My favorite game... I might have to say Until Dawn because I'm playing that at the moment.”

_kandykane17_  
_do you have any pets?_

“I have a cat, called Church, Izzy gave him to me because the person she's in a relationship with is allergic to cats.”  
“Same,” Lydia nodded, “fellow cat allergy people like this video... I don't have any pets, except Alec, he's like my puppy.”  
Alec agreed, “yeah, look at me.”

_ostrich94_  
_can you guys do impressions?_

“Okay so Alec has just left he said he needs to get a prop for his impression, but I can't really... I can kind of do Stitch, but let's be real who doesn't do Stitch impressions... Wait I can do an impression of Alec. She flipped her ponytail over her head so she had a small spiky fringe that resembled Alec's hair as much as it could, “hello there, it's Alec, your go to guy for games... Oh my God I sound so full of myself. Just sit back and watch my video.”  
“That was a good one,” Alec's voice suddenly returned, Lydia looked up at him and began laughing.  
“What is that?”  
Alec sat down on the bed with a jockstrap over his face, whilst Lydia was laughing loudly he did his best bane impression and then quickly pulled the jockstrap off, “okay that was Jace's and that was gross.”  
Lydia laughed even louder.

_Kipperfull056_  
_have you ever kissed each other?_

Alec nodded slowly whilst Lydia slowly leaned in as though to kiss his cheek but the clip had cut before her lips actually touched his face.  
“Once,” Alec answered in a new clip, “during Spin The Bottle.”

_Lovelypirateshipper8_  
_why don't you answer my questions? :(_

“Okay did you know we have around forty messages like this alone? Guys, we're sorry but we won't be able to answer most questions or reply to most tweets because when we see them, they get washed away with the tide of tweets.”  
“Sounds so poetic,” Lydia hummed then quickly smiled, “alright, I think we should cut to the last question because I'm hungry and most of these questions are about QueenArcher so it's getting weird.”

_urinetrouble_  
_can either of you sing?_

“I sing beautifully,” Alec grinned, Lydia shook her head and pulled a face after hearing Alec's answer.  
“He can't even sing Happy Birthday in tune.”  
“Nobody sings Happy Birthday in tune.”  
“Well you manage to sound worse.”  
“Oh really?”  
Suddenly Alec and Lydia were both competing to see who could sing Happy Birthday better, after the singing had ceased a clip played of Lydia and Alec trying to control their laughter from earlier in the video after being asked if they were together. Lydia was off screen snorting with laughter whilst Alec was covering his face almost crying with laughter. The video ended.  
Of course the comments section had been filled with 'omg you guys they're totally lying about them not being in a relationship it's so clear' but Lydia and Alec ended up laughing at those comments as well. Somehow that video became one of the most viewed on Lydia's channel, perhaps it was because of MagnificentBane finding the time to tweet about how funny it was to watch, or because Alec was with her in the video. It was fun to make and fun to see people reacting to it, but Lydia also wondered, after she uploaded it, if people would guess who she was really in a relationship with, it seemed obvious. Both Lydia and Alec had made it clear that she was really good friends with somebody who happened to be in a relationship with someone who had an allergy to cats, like Lydia. Perhaps there were some people out there that would figure out who Lydia was dating, but perhaps others wouldn't believe them. She could only find out in time, really.


End file.
